Apocalyptic love
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: (Better summary inside) Until they were all eighteen, a hundred boys and a hundred girls were kept apart until one day when they paired up with their soul mates. But there was always one girl that refused a soul mate and the only boy left was Leo Valdez...
1. Penguins

********************** IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ! ********************************

**This is an idea that I've had floating around for years. I'm gonna try and get it out demigod style. It might not be brilliant 'cos it's messed up in places. Basically, the world was ending, but just over eight hundred people survived. They all live one big District that used to be a holiday park in the UK (mainly 'cos I live in the UK so I personally know what this holiday park looks like). Girls and boys are kept separate until a hundred of each- a hundred boys and a hundred girls- are all eighteen. They pair up and will remain together for the rest of their lives. Basically they pair up to increase the population. Some families are sent out to try and live in the outside world, but things don't always work like that…**

**If you want an idea of what the holiday parks, Google Butlins Bognor Regis- I'm not sure what will come up, but hopefully something as I might be too lazy to describe settings in some places. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC.**

* * *

The boys were bustling around inside the swimming pool, filling the reception, the changing rooms, the showers and the pool itself. A few of them were trying to get the water running on the flume that circled around the whole pool, some of their friends pumping up inflatable dinghies.

Percy Jackson was standing with his best friends at the top of the white slides that slid into a shallow pool. Leo was itching for his turn, while Frank, Nico and Jason frowned at them, thinking that they were childish. If Leo loved them, then they obviously were childish, but Percy didn't care. He was watching as the four that went before them left the shallow pool and returned to the main one.

Leo was the first to sit on the slide and Percy had to glare at the other two to make them sit down and keep Leo happy.

They were all pretty excited and it took everything they could to keep Leo in one place and out of trouble. For some reason, he was more hyper and ADHD than normal. That wasn't good. Maybe he was just nervous and acting stupid, but being funny to hide his nerves.

Today they were going to find their 'soul mates'. Or 'penguins', as Leo called them. He was a strange one and he called the girls 'penguins' because when a penguin finds its mate, they stay with them for the rest of their lives. Leo thought 'penguin' was a better name than 'soul mate'. No-one really agreed with him, but they humoured him anyway.

"How much longer have we got to keep Curls in check?" Frank grumbled. Percy checked his watch.

"Ten minutes." Frank's broad shoulders slouched in defeat. "Have hope, Frank."

"He might knock himself out." Jason smirked, his blue eyes twinkling. Jason, Nico and Percy were cousins, but they looked nothing alike. Jason was more muscular, slightly, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Percy's hair was raven and windswept, as if he got back from a long walk by the sea, with a grey streak that he had been born with. He was lean and muscular, like a swimmer, and his green eyes reminded people of the sea. Nico was fairly muscular as well, but was shorter, his dark hair falling over his deep brown eyes. The only way you could tell they were family was by hearing them calling each other 'cuz'.

It was a long ten minutes, but a noticeable hush fell over the boys as they lined the edge of the pool and the floor space in front of the sun loungers, standing two metres apart. They were all watching the entrance to the pool expectantly, excited whispers buzzing through the crowds. It was clear everyone was nervous. There was the one girl that was a bit different from the others, a different girl every year. The one girl that didn't really care what happened and wasn't really looking for her other half. There was a one in a hundred chance of not getting a girl, but every boy hoped it wouldn't be them. Because then they would have to be spend years being shunned by the community while trying to win over the girl's heart and trust. It wasn't ideal to have 'loner' as a label.

Cheers and laughs went up as the girls walked in at long last. At first, there were a few stragglers, but then there was a tide of eighteen year old girls. The Government had made sure that all the boys and girls were fit and healthy, so that they could have healthy kids and that they attracted their other half's attention.

Percy caught the attention of a goddess-like blonde with striking grey eyes in a navy blue swimsuit and went to say 'hello' instantly. Jason searched for a few minutes before finding a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes smiling at him, wearing a swimsuit that was purple at the right shoulder and faded into darker colours until it was black at the left hip. Frank found a petite, mixed race girl with thick, curly black hair and warm, yet timid brown eyes. She smiled coyly at him, but took his hand nonetheless. Nico found a beauty as well, her thick, layered light brown hair falling around her shoulders and her turquoise eyes sparkling cheekily.

Leo waited until the crowd died down. There were a few stragglers, but most of the girls had paired up with other boys and had left already, some staying to muck about in the pool, Percy and his new friend included. Leo noticed there was a grey streak in her hair too and figured Percy had found his penguin.

There was one girl left, sitting by the entrance and adjusting the strap on her watch. She glanced up at Leo and he was sure his heart stopped. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep emerald green, with a glint of cheekiness and mystery that drew Leo in. Her thick, raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

She looked Leo up and down, got up and left.

Leo's heart sunk.

He was the loner this year…

* * *

**What'd you think? **


	2. A bit more on the City

Leo met up with his friends the next day in their usual spot on the outskirts of the small city, in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes with a creek running through. They were all talking brightly about their 'penguins'. Percy's girl was called Annabeth, Nico's was Piper, Frank's was Hazel and Jason's was Reyna. Leo had a mystery girl that didn't want to know him, but he decided to keep quiet on that one.

"There he is!" Jason grinned.

"Where've you been?" Nico asked.

"I was getting breakfast." Leo shrugged.

"Fair enough." Jason smiled. They were all in good moods. Leo caught Percy's eye. Percy was the only one who knew Leo was this year's loner. Had he said anything to the others?

Leo sat down, taking a circuit board from his tool belt and tweaking it with a small screwdriver and connecting some wires. He was aware they were talking to him, but made it appear that he was working and lost in his own little world.

"Valdez!" Frank shouted, shaking Leo violently by the shoulders. Leo yelled in surprise and shrugged Frank off.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"We don't need to try." Nico pointed out. "Why were you ignoring us?"

"You were talking?" They nodded. "Sorry." He held up his work. Jason rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"So, Leo, find your penguin?" Jason smiled.

"Um… yeah…"

"But?" Nico pressed. Leo studied the invention in his hand for a few seconds.

"I don't think my penguin liked me." He mumbled. There was a shocked outburst from the lot of them, except Percy, who just sighed.

"Whoa, you knew?" Nico pointed at Percy. "Hell no, cuz. That doesn't work."

"Sorry." Percy shrugged. "But it was Leo's business to tell you, not me."

"Who is she then?" Frank asked.

"I dunno. She just walked off." They all watched him pityingly. Leo didn't want their pity.

"What did she look like?" Percy asked.

"Uh… green eyes, black hair." Percy blinked before frowning and looking at him quizzically. Leo studied him for a few seconds. "Do you have a sister?"

"None that I know of." Percy replied, but he looked troubled. "I'll ask Mom later and see what she says."

"That'd be a bit awkward, wouldn't it?" Frank asked.

"What'd you mean?" Leo started chewing his lip.

"If that was Percy's sister and you're one of his best mates, then what?"

"If she is my sister, I don't know her, so I won't particularly care." Percy replied honestly.

* * *

Leo had no idea what to do. Loners weren't particularly common, so he couldn't exactly knock on any old door and ask for advice. People would just take the piss and he didn't want that.

Instead, he walked around the city the whole day, looking for his penguin. He stopped in front of the Skyline, as it was called. The big white tent that was the symbol of the defunct holiday park. Leo walked inside. It had once been full of arcade games and shops, but was now split into sections- north, south, east and west. In the north, there was the infirmary. The east was the school for all the children sixteen and under, two buildings side by side, one for the boys and one for the girls. They weren't allowed to see each other, so school started, finished and they had breaks at different times. The south was where people went to get their instructions for the week- a timetable of sorts, saying when they would be working, leisure time and training. Everyone went through training until they were fifty. After that, it was optional. The west was sectioned off completely. No-one knew for certain what was behind the doors, but it was always guarded by six soldiers or legions. They were dressed in army camouflage and all carried M16s, disciplined and fearless. Only the best of the best were asked to be trained as legions and as far as anyone knew, it was strictly men-only. The legions were important. They protected the city and sometimes ventured outside on investigations.

Leo wandered around the Skyline, feeling miserable. He walked out the north entrance and carried on walking, passing the old Ocean Hotel which was now home to many of the 'harder working' people- the upper class folks. Leo didn't like many of them, seeing as they thought they were above everyone else. By 'harder working', they sat on their fat backsides all day doing bugger all on their stupid laptops. Leo, one of the many handymen in the city, didn't find working on a laptop all day appealing. He liked fixing things and liked to make things more.

He turned a corner and was faced with the training grounds. It was an old rock-climbing and abseiling wall with a course up in the air, walking across bridges, podiums and climbing nets, supported by a harness. He had enjoyed abseiling when he was younger, free falling and then stopping at the last second. It got him into a lot of trouble, but he didn't care. He heard shouts and turned, moving aside as one of the army instructors jogged past with a load of eight year old boys struggling to keep up.

Leo looked up and saw the middle and lower class buildings. Nearer to everything, there was the middle class buildings, smaller and less fancy than the old Ocean or Shoreline hotels, but nice enough for anybody, with an upstairs and a decent kitchen. The lower class buildings were simply rooms- bedroom, bathroom and a small kitchen. Leo lived in one of those, although he was rarely in it- working or out with his friends. His was fairly good, clean and on the lower level. His only problem was his neighbour- the guy did not shut up.

As far as Leo knew, the girls lived on the other side of the city, in better accommodation- small houses they shared in groups of two's and three's. He thought about looking for his penguin there, but knew he would get shot on the spot for trespassing. The legions protected the girls more than the boys as some boys went nuts and broke into girls' homes. Penguin or not, the boys would use the girls as the mother to their children, whether the girls consented or not. Sometimes, it wasn't good, as the girls suffered from trauma and flashbacks and lost any children they were carrying. It also meant the boy, when found and charged, would be shot dead for assault and that would unbalance the numbers.

"Hey, where's your girl?" Leo turned and looked at a thirty-odd year old man with a similar aged woman to his side. They were trailed by three boys and the woman was heavily pregnant.

The man studied Leo. "Ooh, are you the loner this year?"

"Yeah…" Leo sighed miserably. The man smiled.

"I know how you feel."

"You were a loner?" The man nodded. "What-? How did you-?" Leo glanced at the woman.

"Don't stalk them."

"I can't find mine." The man chuckled.

"Do you know her name?"

"Nope."

"Anything?"

"I know what she looks like."

"That's a start." The man turned, motioning with his head for Leo to follow. "I know someone who can help you."


	3. Good luck, mate

Leo was taken to an old Tourist Information Block. The man, George, and his wife, Martha, **(the snakes, I know) **had a friend working here- Harry. **(Honestly, I was going to say Hermes, but Harry just looks like him). **

"George! Martha! It's good to see you. And look at you guys," Harry grinned at their sons. "If my eyes don't deceive me, I think you've shrunk."

"Oh, don't tell them that." Martha scolded good-naturedly.

"And who's this?" Harry looked Leo up and down. "I know you- you fixed my laptop for me once." Leo nodded and smiled, recognising Harry now. "What's the problem then?" Harry smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Leo's this year's loner." Harry's smile turned sympathetic. "He knows what his girl looks like and wants to know more."

"So, you want pictures of this year's eighteen year old girls then?" Leo nodded admittedly. "Aww… I thought you had a challenge for me, George." George shrugged. "If I get busted, I am so suing you." He pointed at Leo warningly.

"OK." Leo replied calmly. Harry sat at his computer and was quiet for five minutes. Leo recognised the Government seal flickering on the screen- it was a Greek omega - Ω - with triangles coming off of it with smaller triangles between them. A loading screen popped up and Harry typed furiously.

After another minute, Harry beamed.

"Ta da!" He announced, motioning at the screen. Leo looked at the screen, noticing thumbnails of pictures of a hundred girls. They weren't like school photos- these ones were taken from a CCTV camera or something. There were girls shopping, walking around and riding bikes. Harry enlarged the first picture and kept pressing the right arrow key button and flicking through the pictures slowly.

Leo was giving up hope when he saw her.

"That one," He pointed at the screen over Harry's shoulder. "Who is she?"

"Ooh, I know her. Good luck, mate." George looked at Leo pityingly.

"According to this, her name's Louisa Smith." Harry pressed a few buttons and frowned. "That's weird."

"What?" Leo asked.

"All the other girls have files of stuff they like, don't like, job, favourite colour- everything about them. This one doesn't. It just says her name."

"Why's it doing that then?"

"They're protecting her file." Harry looked up at Leo. "Like George said, good luck, mate."


	4. Found her

Percy found Leo in their clearing. Leo was sitting there, his feet in the creek and twirling a leaf between his fingers.

"You alright, Leo?" Leo looked round, startled, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Leo dropped the leaf in the creek and watched it float of with the current. Percy sat next to him, pulling his trainers and socks off. "Find anything?"

"Her name's Louisa Smith. That's all her file had."

"Her file only had her name?" Leo nodded. "How'd you get her file?"

"A friend of a new friend helped me." Leo replied, not mentioning any names. "You find anything?" Percy pulled a face.

"I have a sister. Mom told me all siblings were separated and allowed to meet when they're eighteen."

"What if the siblings were like, uh, all…" Leo waved his hands crazily, pulling a bewildered look. Percy chuckled.

"The babies are injected with life-long drugs that stop all that happening in the future."

"Oh. OK."

"It's weird. I've got a twin sister and I've only known for less than a day." Leo nodded in agreement. "Did they say anything else about her?"

"They said good luck."

"Oh." Percy looked at the water. "We should go and look for her."

"I already have."

"Well, we know her name now. Maybe someone can help us."

* * *

Louisa Smith was apparently well known and many wished him luck while others warned him to be careful. Some said she was trouble while others said she was a handful, yet helped authorities bring in some of the more dangerous criminals. Leo and Percy had no idea if they were true and one person waved them off as rumours, but Leo found himself thinking about her more and more. If she did all the stuff the 'rumours' claimed, then that'd be epic, yet really dangerous. If she didn't, what did she do? And what had she done for those rumours to circulate?

One person who knew more about Louisa personally was Percy's penguin, Annabeth.

"She's my roomie and she's really nice. But she doesn't talk at all."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"She hasn't talked for nearly five years." Annabeth replied. "Lou was adopted when she was little and grew really close to her foster mom, Jessica. No-one really knows what happened, but Jessica died five years ago and Lou just stopped talking. She's great though- she's like the defence of our apartment. Some guys tried to get in and she kicked ass big time." Annabeth grinned.

"D'you reckon I can see her?" Annabeth shrugged.

"She's not very sociable."

"I can try." Leo protested. Annabeth smiled. "Besides, she might want to meet Percy."

"Meet Percy?" Annabeth frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently, she's my long lost twin sister."

"Ooh! That'd be interesting. Let's go and see if we can find her."

* * *

They walked for half an hour. In that time, Annabeth told them what she could about Louisa. "Her favourite colour is red; she loves hotdogs and is incredibly violent, so beware on that one. She's a bit wary of people at first, but if you're lucky, you can get her trust." Annabeth gasped excitedly. "She's there! Lou! She shouted, running off.

Louisa turned. Annabeth hugged her briefly before holding her at arm's length. "Apparently, you have a twin brother." Louisa looked quizzical. Annabeth pointed and Louisa noticed Percy, who was smiling. Then she noticed Leo and her expression hardened. Leo kept a neutral expression, holding her annoyed gaze.

She started to walk off again, but Annabeth grabbed her arm and pulled Louisa back. "At least meet your brother." She pleaded. Louisa looked Percy up and down before extending her hand. Percy shook it, grinning warmly and in relief.

"Percy Jackson." He said. Louisa nodded and dropped her hand. Percy did the same. "So… we're twins. Who'd you reckon is older?" Louisa rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips.

"You could ask your mom." Leo suggested. Percy nodded in approval.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Louisa checked her watch. Annabeth noticed.

"Going already?" She sighed. Louisa nodded. "Where do you go?" Louisa tapped her nose, a cocky smirk appearing. She turned and walked away. "Leo, go after her." Annabeth hissed.

"She doesn't like me."

"But she will." Annabeth gave an assuring smile. Leo sighed in defeat.

"Lou! Wait!" Leo ran after her.

"Good luck!" Annabeth called after him. Percy chuckled.


	5. Chance

Louisa had gone into the girls' side of the city. Up until they were eighteen, they lived here. After finding their other half, they would continue to live here. If they got pregnant in the first six months, they would move out to live with their partner. If the six months passed without a pregnancy, the girl would move out immediately and be with her partner full time to ensure a pregnancy.

Leo was stopped by the half a dozen legions guarding the entrance. They trained their guns on him and he held his hands up in innocence.

"Why were you following her?" One demanded.

"Uh, I'm this year's loner, but I found her and I'm trying to make things work." They didn't believe him. Leo sighed, resorting to the one thing they all believed in. "I swear on the River Styx I'm telling the truth." They lowered their guns. Leo glanced through the entrance and saw that Louisa was gone. "D'you know where she lives?"

"Lou? Top floor, block thirteen." One of them snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, bad luck number, I know." Leo sighed. "Thanks." They let him through.

The girls' side of the city was clean, free of crude graffiti and had beautiful, breath-taking gardens- public and private. Trees and flowers Leo had never seen before were put out in astounding arrangements. The sweet, soft scents of the flowers were floating around on the breeze. Birds sang merrily, taking flight in flashes of bright colours.

Leo paid little attention to the picturesque scene around him, looking for door numbers on the first row. As far as he knew, there were eight rows, each row housing a hundred girls. The first row contained the eighteen year olds of this year. The second row was for the seventeen year olds. The rows progressed so that row eight was for ten year olds, who were living in groups to learn social skills, house skills and how to live with others. As they got older, they moved forward a row.

Leo stopped in front of a metal staircase and clambered up the steps two at a time. He moved along the balcony, hearing a door shut quickly somewhere in the middle. He quickened his pace and stopped in front of thirteen. The door had been given a fresh coat of black paint recently, as had the window frames. The window boxes had green shots emerging from the dark, moist soil, which would look nice in a couple of weeks. The curtains were shut, but he knocked anyway. Expectedly, there was no answer.

"Lou?" He called. "Lou, how'd you know I'm going to be horrible if you run off without giving me a chance?" Leo waited. Eventually, a bolt was pulled back and the door opened. Not enough for him to get in, but enough for her to get out. She left it ajar slightly behind, folding her arms and watching him expectantly. Leo was still marvelling the fact that his tactic actually worked for once. "Right…" Leo said brilliantly. "Uh, I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." He held his hand out. After a few seconds of studying him suspiciously, she shook his hand. Briefly, but still, phase one completed. "Um, basically I just wanted to say, uh, 'hi'. So, hi. Other than that, I don't really have much to say." She looked at him quizzical with a layer of amusement under it. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Louisa just stared at him as if it were obvious. Leo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So… wanna get a coffee?" He suggested, smiling sheepishly. She regarded him for a few seconds before disappearing into her home. Leo felt like he had failed, but she appeared ten seconds later with trainers on and slipping her arms into her jacket. Leo allowed himself a small smile.

_Well_, Leo thought_, At least she's giving me a chance._


	6. First date-ish

She didn't talk. At all. But the glares she sent at some people said enough. Some guys were wolf-whistling, while others frowned at her, for reasons unbeknownst to Leo.

They found a quiet corner in a small coffee shop in the north-eastern part of the city. Leo asked her a few questions- favourite animal, best prank, favourite music- but she didn't talk. "You can talk, can't you?" She gave the slightest nod. "Why don't you?" She shook her head, looking pained. "Well… it would be easier for both of us if you responded." She gave a small smile, but still didn't talk.

Leo discovered quite a bit about her by watching her movements, things that caught her attention and watching the emotions that appeared- either interest or disgust- at the things that caught her attention. He found out that she liked butter shortbread and chocolate digestives, but chocolate bourbons were a no-no. They had lunch as well, at a nearby restaurant. Leo thought she might have been a regular as she only gave a nod to the waiter to order spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce. The little things he noticed about her helped to build up the bigger picture, but at this rate, it would take years.

Leo often found himself staring at her when she wasn't looking. Yeah, he had grown up around Percy, the same eyes and similar hair. But there was something about her eyes and her hair that was completely different from Percy. Her eyes had more layers of emotions, a glint of cheekiness, a flash of pain or a simple glimmer of mischievousness. They were a rich, emerald green and sparkled in the light, often glinting as if she were planning endless torments for him whenever he did or said something stupid- which was a lot, because, hey, he's Leo flaming Valdez. He did and said stupid things all the time. Her hair was thick, slightly, yet naturally curly at the ends, which Leo liked, having messy, curly hair himself.

He walked her home, talking to her and trying to persuade her to talk. It didn't quite work. Well, it didn't work at all, but Leo liked to think he had made some sort of impression to make her talk soon.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow?" She shook her head. "Why?" He asked, feeling his heart sink. "Have you got work or something?" She nodded and Leo relaxed slightly. "Day after?" She hesitated, but nodded again. Leo grinned. "Cool. Uh, I'll pick you up about lunch, yeah?" She nodded again and waved, closing the door.

Leo's grin didn't falter.

He had just bagged himself a date.

Kind of…


	7. Louisa

**Lots of you have been asking for a chapter from Lou's P.O.V. I'm trying, but it might not be amazing. I've also updated End of the World, Leo's settled down and Tobias's story so please read and review on those as well! Thanks! :D**

* * *

Louisa woke up to Annabeth's wretched alarm clock buzzing demandingly at her. She snatched it up and lobbed it across the room.

"That's the fifth one this month." Annabeth mumbled sleepily, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Louisa shrugged and hid under her covers. "You've got work, Lou. Get up." Louisa threw a pillow at her, but got up reluctantly.

It was five in the morning, dammit, and she had to be ready to go by half past, otherwise the truck would drive off without her and she would have to walk to work. It wasn't ideal to walk to work this early in the morning as it had been known for girls to be attacked by guys at this time. That hadn't happened to her, seeing as she was normally on time, but she didn't want to go through that.

Her mind wandered to Leo as she poured herself some cereal. He was a strange guy. She had heard of loners snapping to the desperate phase in less than a week and forcing themselves on their girls. Leo wasn't like that. He was generally sweet, but talked a lot when he was nervous. He kept asking her questions, wanting to know why she didn't talk.

Her mood soured instantly and she forgot to put the usual amount of three tablespoons of sugar on the cornflakes. To distract herself from dark thoughts, she hurriedly ate the cereal, put the kettle on and prepared a coffee for herself and for Annabeth. The second that girl smelt coffee, she was up.

Louisa was pouring the hot water into the mugs when her mind flash-backed to _that day_…

It was Louisa's thirteenth birthday and Jessica had taken her out for pizza as a treat. They weren't the richest family, but they didn't care. They had each other and that was all they needed. To Louisa's surprise, Jessica had hired push bikes for the day. Louisa had only ridden a bike once or twice in her life before and was really wobbly to start off with. Jessica helped her get in the swing of things, showing her how to do a wheelie and neat little bunny hops.

They came out of nowhere. One second, they were happily racing through the city and the next; a giant, bat-like creature swooped down and snatched Jessica up. Louisa screamed for her, following Jessica and the creature like crazy on the bike, but it was no use. Two more bat-like creatures appeared and grabbed Jessica's legs.

"Lou!" She was pulled away from the counter running with boiling water and the memory. Louisa turned round and saw Annabeth briefly before moving to the sink and bringing up her breakfast. "Was it that memory again?" Louisa nodded, rinsing the vomit away and spitting out the disgusting taste. Annabeth held Louisa's hair back as she vomited again. "Are you sure you're OK to go in today?" Louisa managed a nod again, pouring herself a glass of water. She saw Annabeth watching her worriedly, but ignored her, staring at the lights until they burned her eyes. She drained the water in one go, moved around Annabeth and continued getting ready for work.

Annabeth followed her. "I don't think you should go in, Lou." Louisa ignored her, snatching up her boots by the door. "Especially if it's greens today. Just stay here." Louisa shook her head, pulled on her uniform outer jacket and walked out. Annabeth followed, still in her pyjamas. "Lou, come back!" The truck had pulled into the driveway that ran the length of their blocks of buildings and the defence wall of the girls' side of the city. "Lou!" Annabeth shouted, probably waking their neighbours.

Louisa was already gone, hurrying down the steps two at a time and jumping the last three. The back doors of the truck opened and she clambered into the back, sitting next to her Lieutenant.

"Corporal Smith." The Lieutenant addressed. Louisa saluted formally. The Lieutenant returned the salute and dismissed her. She sat down and strapped herself in, looking around at her colleagues.

She was outnumbered on the male to female ratio by nineteen to one. She was the only female here.

Actually, she was the only female in the legions.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**

**Who's heard Psy's new song Gentlemen? It's so cool! :D **


	8. Mystery

It was a Sunday and Leo had persuaded his friends to come out for a day. They did- on one condition… they could bring their girls. Louisa, sadly, was unavailable that day. Annabeth claimed she had gone out in the early hours of the morning, earlier than usual, and she had no idea where.

"She'll be back later, I suppose. She normally is." Annabeth smiled.

"OK." Leo said, vowing to not let it bug him that they all had girls with them while his one was AWOL. It wasn't easy though, seeing as the girls had most of their attention all day. Leo understood- they were eighteen year old guys that had only been in the presence of girls for a few days, maybe less. Of course they were going to get distracted by that lot. Leo's distraction was a little robot person he was making. It was going to walk and wave its arms around and hopefully saw a few curses once he was finished with it. Or he could programme it to hold normal conversations with people, offering natural responses. That would be cool.

"Leo?"

"Huh?" He replied brilliantly.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked. Leo looked at the half man he held in his hands and explained his idea. The girls seemed amazed. "I make stuff." Leo finished.

"He's pretty good. Remember that car you made when we were eight?" Leo grinned.

"The remote controlled one?" Jason nodded, smiling. "Dude, that was awesome. Shame it broke."

"Sorry." Nico said, very unapologetic. The guys chuckled while the girls smiled. "It was cool, admittedly. You should make another one."

"Aw, Nico want a kiddy toy?" Leo teased.

"Shut it, Curls." Leo stuck his tongue out childishly.

"What did that car do then?" Piper asked.

"It did flips, jumps, hovered over water and flew a couple of feet off the ground."

"And it had fire on the side." Leo added.

"Oh, that bloody fire paint. You were obsessed with fire."

"Still am." Leo replied easily, spreading his hands. The girls looked worried and he smiled devilishly.

"Uh, Leo…" Frank pointed. "Penguin…" They all looked round. Louisa was leaning against a building ten metres away, doubled over with an arm around her ribs. "She's hurt."

"Lou!" Annabeth called. The other girls took up the shout and they all ran for Louisa. The boys followed. "Lou!" Louisa glanced up. Blood was running down the side of her face from a gash under her fringe. Her lip was bleeding and there was a three claw mark on her neck. "Lou, what happened?" Annabeth asked, holding Louisa's head in her hands to study Louisa's tired emerald eyes desperately. There were bruises and gashes along Louisa's arms, dried blood and mud staining her clothes.

Annabeth and Reyna put Louisa's arms around their shoulders and helped her walk. The boys, Hazel and Piper made people move out of the way. Annabeth was quizzing Louisa on what had happened and why she was injured and how did she get those injuries, but Louisa remained mute, staring at her with blank eyes.

"Lou… was it those things that… that… that attacked J- her?" Louisa showed emotion then, pain flaring in her eyes like a wooden house bursting into flames, crumbling to ashes in matter of minutes.

"What things?" Leo asked. No-one answered him. Instead, he studied Louisa, noticing the agony her eyes had become, eyes that were cheeky and happy a few days ago, when Leo last saw her. Where had she been? What things had taken J-, whoever that was? And what had happened?

Leo wasn't going to get those questions answered any time soon.


	9. Leo's thoughts

Annabeth nursed Louisa back to health. It took a couple of weeks, in which time Percy grew agitated. The other guys, Leo not included on this one, teased Percy endlessly until Percy snapped and went to find his penguin.

Leo kicked about on his own for the afternoon, finding that he had stopped outside the swimming pool where the boys had first met the girls. He tried to imagine what it would be like it he wasn't the loner, if Louisa had paired up with instantly, like the other girls had. But something didn't sit right with him about that. Louisa wasn't like that. She was tough and stubborn, a silent ninja. Leo smiled. She was a penguin ninja… no, ninja penguin. That sounded better. Annabeth had told him Louisa liked to do things for herself, but it wasn't like she could help manage the population crisis on her own now, was it?

His eyes scanned the building of the swimming pool, noticing the faded letters above the doorway- Splash. That had been the name for the swimming pool when this place was still a holiday park. It had been mentioned that the name was repainted so that it could be seen clearly in case some eighteen year olds got lost- stupid excuse, really, Leo and countless others had thought, but Leo thought that the logo for the pool would look better with a new coat of aqua blue paint.

Leo's thoughts returned to the day he met Louisa. Well, the day she turned and left him standing there like a complete moron. He tried to think what it would be like to have Louisa with him now. Would he have talked her into talking again? After so many years of silence, he liked to think he would be the cause she found her voice.

Louisa wouldn't be with him. Not instantly anyway. She had to be awkward.

But that was OK with Leo. He had always liked a challenge and, although difficult, this was the next one.

He was going to win Louisa's heart the old fashioned way. He didn't need the magic and instant pairing-up the others had.

Leo preferred to do things this way.


	10. Why she walked away

Louisa returned home one day from a long, tiring day at work to find Annabeth packing up. Louisa slammed the door shut, making Annabeth jump.

"Lou!" She beamed. Louisa cast her eyes over the boxes and battered suitcases. Annabeth followed her gaze. "Oh… yeah… I'm moving in with Percy." Louisa glanced at Annabeth's stomach before looking at her quizzically. Annabeth's smile broadened. "I can't wait!" She squealed happily. "I found out this morning. Percy's thrilled." Annabeth gasped. "You're going to be an aunty!" Louisa forced a smile and gave a double thumbs-up. "Oh, don't be like that." Annabeth laughed. "Give me a hand packing, will you?" Louisa nodded. "And, um, maybe some help getting it all to Percy's place?" Louisa nodded again, giving a genuine smile. "How are things with Leo?" Louisa fixed her with a look- 'don't even go there'. "Lou, give him a chance. He's really sweet." Louisa shrugged, moving full boxes to by the door, ready to go. "It had to be you this year, didn't it? Little Miss Awkward." Louisa nodded, approving the title.

It took them a few hours to get everything of Annabeth's packed up and by the door. Louisa motioned at a few doors, silently asking if they should get some more help. There had to be at least fifty boxes and suitcases- Annabeth was a strange one- and two people could not move all of them with the trolleys designed to carry two or three large suitcases.

"Alright, but quickly ask them. Percy's expecting me to be there soon." They split up and went around, knocking on doors. It took Louisa a while to get the message across, but she recruited Hazel, Reyna, Piper and several others she couldn't remember the names of. Annabeth met up with them with nearly a dozen girls ready to help as well.

Annabeth knew where Percy lived, having been there before. It took the girls half an hour to push the trolleys to Percy's place and another twenty minutes as Percy lived on the top floor and the boxes didn't float up. Percy gathered a few friends and they helped shift the boxes.

Louisa noticed Leo was no-where to be seen. Percy must have noticed her quizzical look.

"Leo's around. He went for a walk and hasn't come back yet." Louisa held his gaze. Annabeth translated.

"Do you know where he is roughly?"

"Uh... no, I don't. Guys, do any of you know where Leo is?" Percy called.

"I saw him by the pool." Frank called back. Percy turned to Louisa, grinning.

"Why are you looking for him? Going to give him a chance?" Louisa shook her head, turned and walked off. "What's up with her?"

"It's a long story." Annabeth sighed.

"Right… why do you have so much stuff?" Annabeth smiled.

"That's also a long story."

"I can't wait to hear it." Percy muttered sarcastically. Annabeth elbowed him sharply.

* * *

Louisa saw Leo before he saw her. He was just staring up at the swimming pool logo, looking lost and lonely. He noticed her when she stopped about ten paces from him.

"Hey." He smiled. "Are you feeling better now?" She nodded, giving a small smile of thanks. Leo returned it. "That's good. What happened?" Louisa shook her head and looked at the swimming pool logo as well. "Lou, can I ask you something?" She looked at him again. Leo struggled with his words for a few seconds. "Why did you walk away? The first day, when we all met- you walked away. Why?" Louisa hesitated.

She had walked away because caring too much for someone often ended up with them hurt and her on the brinks of a mental abyss. She didn't want anyone else suffering because of her.


	11. Trouble

Leo spent the next two days with Louisa, but couldn't get her to talk no matter how hard he tried. She was stubborn, but she wasn't stubborn enough to not smile. Leo wanted her to laugh, seeing as he had imagined her to have a cheery, infectious laugh. He wanted to see if that was true.

"How about we play twenty questions?" He suggested. She shrugged, mixing sugar into her coffee. "Uh… fave colour?" Louisa looked round before looking down and picking at her red T-shirt. "Cool." Leo grinned. "It's your turn." Louisa tapped her fingers on the menu. "Favourite food?" She nodded. "Um… tofu burgers. Yours?" She opened the menu and scanned it quickly before turning it to him and pointing out hotdogs. Leo smiled. "OK, favourite animal?"

This continued for ten minutes and ended up being a game of charades, Louisa always being the mime. Leo was getting the hang of understanding her, but he figured it would be easier and less time consuming with Annabeth there, seeing as she had pretty much grown up with Louisa and understood everything she was trying to say.

"You should talk." Leo said. "It'd be nice to hear your voice." Louisa looked down at the plate of biscuits between them. "Obviously when you're feeling ready." Leo added quickly. "No rush." He smiled reassuringly. She gave a small, grateful smile, but it fell after a few seconds. "So… where do we go now?" She shrugged and looked around the café. "Do you like me?" She frowned at him, her eyes hardening. Leo kept calm. "Not in that way, just as a friend." Her tense expression relaxed slightly and she nodded. Leo smiled. "I can live with that."

* * *

"Leo?" Leo looked round. "Your penguin is a ninja." Frank pointed and they all looked.

Louisa was running full pelt down the street, passing the old carousel with its weathered and corroded rides. Leo didn't register she was being chased until after he had noticed what she was wearing- forest camouflage trousers, a matching jacket, a navy blue beret with a silver badge on and black military boots.

"She's in the goddamn legions." Nico muttered, voicing their thoughts. "Why's she ru- oh shit." Louisa jumped forward and dodged a jet of blue light that imploded and created a crater a metre wide but gods knew how deep. Whoever had fired came into view. He was flying, the hood of his cape fashioned to look like a menacing snowy owl, with a sharp beak; beady, calculating eyes and its feathers enlarging and forming a cape. He wore snowy blue clothes that matched his eyes- icy and deadly. He went barefoot.

Another sphere of blue light morphed around his hand and he hurled it at Louisa. She darted to the left, kicked off a bench with enough force to lift her up a few feet into the air. She waved her hand and a knife slashed through the air and slammed into her opponent's shoulder. She landed on her feet in a run and freed the bow she had slung over her back. She loaded it with an arrow from the quiver they had just noticed, skidded to a halt and finished in a crouch as a blue sphere seared over her head. She spun a 360 degrees spin, but at 180 she fired and scored an eye shot.

Instead of going down like normal people, which this guy clearly was not, he screamed in rage, yanking the arrow from his socket. There was a spurt of scarlet and it streamed out, staining the ground and then his front. He landed and chased after her.

Louisa put on a burst of extra speed, but that was when she noticed Leo and the others. She frowned, turned and fired. This arrow looked different and it certainly was, burying into the strange man's chest and exploding with the force of a nuclear bomb.

Leo's ears were ringing but his vision came back in time for him to see gobbets of flesh, skin, blood and other bodily matter raining down around them.

He hoped that was the last of it. They all hoped it was the last of it. He failed to notice the oncoming army of strange men, all identical to the recently exploded. Louisa notched an arrow and pulled it back, ready to fire when:

"Lou!" Leo called.

"Ssh!" His friends hissed urgently. Leo looked at them in confusion and then noticed the army.

"We can't leave her to that." He insisted.

"She's got help. Look." Nico pointed. More and more legions were pouring out from buildings and alleys. Trucks were pulling up and legions clambered out of those. All of them were armed with various guns, ranging from sniper rifles to fully automatics.

"Get all civilians away from the area!" A big muscly bloke in legion uniform with a red beret ordered. A cohort broke away from the other legions, Louisa included in those ranks. They set about clearing the area of civilians. Leo fought through the crowds to get to Louisa.

"So…" He said, when he found her. "You're in the legions. You never said that." He paused. "Actually, you never say anything."

"Lou, who is he?" One of her colleagues asked. Louisa flexed the fingers on her free hand. "Ah, this year's loner?" The guy smirked.

"Problem?" Leo asked challengingly. Louisa nudged him away with her bow, keeping him moving. "What's going on, Lou? Who was that guy?" There was an explosion behind them, relatively close. Gunfire responded, paired with the screams of civilians. The legions escorting them away remained perfectly calm.

"Lou, we're getting signals to send you back." Louisa nodded.

"Lou!" Leo tried again, but she was gone. "Where's she going?"

"Less talking, more walking." Someone shoved him forward with their gun and Leo stumbled.

* * *

He decided to go and see Louisa later. That would help clear up the confusion settling in his mind. The war between the legions and the strange men had gone fairly well, with minimal legion casualties but it had taken nearly six hours for the clean-up, which was actually still happening. Louisa hadn't given a shit and dived right into the midst of the battle, armed with a sword and a shield. She sliced down opponents like there was no tomorrow. Leo had caught a few seconds glimpse of her in action and was amazed that she continued despite any injuries she had received. Her fellow legions were by her side, shooting the enemies down as fast as she was killing them.

After that, Leo didn't see anymore.

Louisa was in. But judging by the state of the lock and the splintered wood of the door, she wasn't alone.

There was a dull thud from inside and Leo ran in. He noticed a splatter of fresh blood on the wall and his heart started racing. He didn't call out though as a pained grunt followed a second thud.

"Stop fighting!" Someone snarled. A sharper thud sounded and someone gave a soft whimper of pain.

Leo burst into the next room, the bedroom, and found a guy of his age pinning a half-conscious Louisa to the bed. Leo took a second to take in the blood seeping from an injury on her head, the lamp with a splatter of blood on the metal base and the fact that this guy was trying to take his trousers of with one hand.

Leo looked round frantically and snatched up a baseball bat Louisa had propped up against the cupboard. He held it two hands and swung it round. The butt of the bat collided with the guy's face and he toppled off Louisa. She looked up at Leo, dazed. Leo dragged the guy from the bed and held him on his feet, pleased to see that a graze had appeared on the man's cheek. There would be bruising with that later too.

"Get out. Now. And don't come back." Leo shoved him away and the guy staggered out, his blue eyes clouded in disorientation. Leo turned to Louisa. "Lou?" She groaned in reply, covering her eyes. Leo dropped the bat and sat next to her. "Stay awake, Lou." He said, checking her head for any breakages. She smacked his hands away as a grimace settled over her features. "I'm gonna take you to the infirmary." Leo told her. "You OK with that?" She managed a small nod. Leo shifted and picked her up in his arms. She complained and held her head. "Sorry." Leo gave a pained smile and carried her outside. Other girls moved out of his way and the guards looked ready to shoot him, but luckily, they didn't.

* * *

At the infirmary, Leo was allowed to stay with Louisa. Thankfully, there weren't any breaks in her skull or lasting damage other than a slight concussion.

"Lou?" She groaned in response, turning her head in his direction. "You'll be OK." She sighed and closed her eyes. He didn't get another response out of her after that.

Leo eventually had to go home.

Despite the events of today and the near-events Louisa nearly went through, Leo felt quite pleased with himself. By trusting him to get her to the infirmary, he felt like Louisa had subconsciously made a bond between them.

It was a start. Leo just hoped it progressed further.

And he hoped that she would talk as well. That would be nice.


	12. Moving in

Leo was seeing his apartment from Louisa's point of view and it was only then did he notice how much of a messy person he was.

He had inventions, work, plans, plates and mugs strewn everywhere.

Louisa looked at him curiously, a teasing smile on her lips. Leo grinned sheepishly.

"If I knew you were moving in, I would have attempted to tidy up." She nodded and looked round her new home again. Leo moved off to start tidying up, collecting plates and mugs and found she was helping him a few seconds later. "You don't have to help." She looked at him as if he were stupid and continued picking up dirty dishes.

Unlike Annabeth, Louisa only had a medium sized suitcase and three boxes. Leo had carried the boxes while she pulled the suitcase along on the wheels. Leo talked to her on the journey over and while they tidied up, but she never talked back.

Half an hour later, his apartment was relatively cleaner and actually looked like a home instead of a workshop.

Leo spread his hands. "What'd you think?" She nodded, giving a small smile. "Um… I think I've got a camp bed somewhere, so I'll have that and you take my bed." She shook her head. Leo pointed at her, grinning. "Don't argue with me, woman." She raised her eyebrows slightly and folded her arms, in complete defiance. Leo's grin brightened. "This is my apartment, so my rules." She didn't move, a smirk playing on her lips. "Honestly, women." Leo shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Want a coffee?" He asked, half turning. She nodded and he set off for the small kitchenette. She followed him, glancing around the apartment. Leo noticed a glimmer of nervousness in her eyes. "You're safe here, Lou." He told her kindly, putting his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Just let them try and get past me and my baseball bat." She smiled and gave him a quick, grateful hug before pulling away and leaving the kitchenette to sort her stuff out.

She was sat on the floor when Leo walked in with the coffees. She had a photo album open in her lap and was carefully and slowly looking through it. "Lou?" Leo said quietly. She glanced up, pausing mid-turn of a page. "Are you OK?" She nodded and looked back at the photo album. Leo went and sat in front of her, handing over her coffee. "Can I look?" He asked, nodding at the album. She hesitated and he was about to say that he wouldn't if she didn't want him to, but she nodded and handed the album over.

Nearly all of the photos had Louisa in. Mainly, she was with a blonde haired, blue eyed woman in her late twenties, early thirties. Others were some of Louisa's friends on the girl side, such as Annabeth, Piper and several others, but younger than Leo had seen them. The pictures were all happy and Louisa was actually smiling a genuine, happy smile- not the polite, slightly amused smiles she gave Leo sometimes.

Leo tapped a photo with his finger. "Who's that, Lou?" She winced and turned away. Leo figured it was better to stay quiet. "You look like you're having fun in these, Lou. That looks like a good day." He smiled at a picture of Louisa, her friends and the mystery blonde woman at a beach, playing in the waves and having a water fight. Louisa nodded, sipping at her coffee. Leo flicked through the rest of the photo album, noticing that Louisa and her friends got older. But the photo album wasn't finished- the last dozen or so pages were blank. Leo flicked back to the last page with photos on and noticed it was a birthday photo. Judging by the cake and the party crown on her head, it was Louisa's thirteenth birthday.

What had Annabeth said about Louisa? Something had happened when she was thirteen…

Leo glanced at a few other pictures, finding one of Louisa and the mystery woman laughing at the camera, the blonde woman holding Louisa tightly in a hug. It all made sense now. That was Jessica, Louisa's foster mother.

Leo wanted to ask questions, but knew he wouldn't get any answers. Instead he handed the photo album back, which gained him a small, grateful smile from Louisa. "You should smile more. It makes your eyes sparkle." She shot him a confused look, but her smile broadened slightly in amusement. Leo watched her for a few seconds before remembering something. "I saw you packing CDs earlier. What ones have you got?" Louisa glanced round and pointed at a box. Leo scrambled up and searched in the box. He found Hollywood Undead; Fall Out Boy, Skillet, Nickelback, 30 Seconds To Mars, The Rasmus and Linkin Park.

Leo wasn't sure on most of them, but he quite happily sat down and read through the song titles. He was aware of Louisa next to him, reading over his shoulder, but he pretended not to notice.

She reached over his shoulder and pointed out a song on a Fall Out Boy track. Leo read it out under his breath, "_Young Volcanoes_." He glanced at her over his shoulder and she nodded. "Is that your favourite?" She gave something between a shake and a nod of the head. "One of your favourites?" She nodded. "I'm getting the hang of this- understanding you." She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. Leo laughed and playfully pushed her hand away. "Leave the hair, chica." He grinned. She looked at him quizzically, but her smile remained.

Were they getting someone?


	13. Deal and dammit!

"Le-o." She glared at him. "Le-o." He repeated slowly, staring at her pointedly. "Just say my name, dammit!" Instead she slammed her fist down on his hand that had been resting on the table. Leo cradled his injured hand while she smirked devilishly at him. "You're probably the meanest person I've ever met." She nodded, picking up their coffee mugs and walking into the kitchen. Leo jumped up and followed her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, making her jump. "Saymyname!" He growled playfully and insistently. She ducked out of his grip, grabbing a knife from the block and holding it to his throat in warning. Leo was a bit stunned at first, but then he smiled. "It's amazing you have friends if you threaten to kill them." She rolled her eyes, flipping the knife over in her hand. Leo carefully took it and replaced it in the block. "So, are you always this violent?" She shrugged, washing the coffee mugs. "Come on, just say my name." She ignored him.

Leo wasn't going to give up though, an idea forming in the twisted, coffee-fuelled depths of his insanity- uh, his mind. "If I get you to talk, you've got to kiss me." She froze, frowning at the mug in her hand. She slowly turned her head and looked at him as if he had gone mad. He held his hand out simply. "Deal?" She looked him up and down, considering if he was actually worth her time.

People had tried for years to get her to talk. What made him think that he was different?

She found himself shaking his hand, mentally rolling her eyes at his goofy, yet triumphant smirk. "I'll hold you to that." She nodded slowly, shaking her head eventually at him, returning to washing the mugs.

Louisa had stayed with him a few months. Leo lived next door to Percy and Annabeth, so at least he had a translator close by. Charades was becoming a part of his daily life. It was hilarious when he got the wrong meaning, ending up in Louisa getting frustrated with him and pretending to throttle him.

The whole time, he had tried to get her to talk. Why wouldn't she just talk? Was she physically unable or something? Why had she stopped talking?

Leo decided he should talk to Annabeth. "I'm gonna go and see if they need any help with the nursery next door. Coming?" She nodded, drying her hands and following him out. There really was no point putting shoes on just to go next door- they were that lazy.

"Hi Leo." Percy grinned. "Hey Lou." Louisa nodded.

"We're bored and thought you could use our help."

"Right… uh, I don't think we have anything." Louisa pushed past Percy.

"No, Lou, put it down!" Percy and Leo shared a glance before rushing to Annabeth's aid. "Bad Lou." Louisa smiled cheekily. Annabeth watched her carefully. They had just wrestled a paint pot from Louisa, not something she was overly happy about, but at least they had gotten her under control- a big achievement for them.

"We've finished the nursery, guys. Not a lot we can do really."

"Aw…" Leo complained. "I'm _bored_." Louisa nodded in agreement. Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other.

"Why don't you go swimming or something?" Annabeth suggested.

"Or you could teach Lou to cook, Leo. Annabeth said she was just about trusted with the toaster."

"You can't cook?" Louisa shrugged as if it were no big deal. "What woman doesn't cook?!" She glowered at him. "No… that's just wrong. Women are supposed to be able to cook."

"Leo, you might want to run." Annabeth said slowly, smiling as she pressed her lips together. Leo glanced at Louisa before following Annabeth's advice. He got back to his apartment, closing the door before Louisa caught him. He was sure she punched the door before a few seconds of silence. He heard the door next door close and risked peeking out, opening the door.

Louisa pounced and knocked him flat, pinning him down with her hands at his throat. She wasn't strangling him, just threatening it.

"Um… want to go swimming?" Leo smiled sheepishly and innocently. Her emerald eyes bore into his, but he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

Annabeth appeared, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"She wants you to say women and better than men."

"Hell no." Louisa's hands tightened.

"Leo, remember she's trained to kill and knows how to do it without getting caught."

"Really?" Leo asked nervously, looking Louisa in the eye. She gave a single nod, one that was filled with warning. "OK… would you stop trying to kill me and go swimming if I said what Annabeth told me to?" She gave another nod. "Alright then- just this once, girls are better than boys." She tightened her grip. "OK, OK! Girls are better than boys!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Full time! All the time! Please stop strangling me." Louisa sat back, folding her arms, giving him a smug smirk. Leo tipped her off and scrambled up. She only wrapped her legs around his, twisted her hips and made him full over backwards.

"Good l- ooh…" Annabeth's hands shot to her stomach. Louisa jumped up and took her friend's hand, worry in her eyes. Leo ran and got Percy. "Ooh, Lou, do something."

What the bloody hell did Annabeth expect Louisa to do!? OK, being in the legions covered some first aid and medical training, but there were rare times when the legions had to deliver babies…

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that 'cos I forgot my idea… **

**Fic I've read recently- Gem's choice by annabeth10269. Go read that and make sure to leave a review! **


	14. Attack

"Ooh, make it stop!" Louisa waved her hands wildly, glaring at Annabeth like: 'what the hell do you expect me to do?!' Annabeth just glared back, but was distracted by another contraction. Louisa looked at her watch. The next contraction was ten minutes later. She waved at Leo and pointed at the door. Leo stared at her in confusion. "Sh-she wants you… to go and… and get help…" Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Leo said, understanding dawning on him. "On it." He jumped up and ran out (first collecting his trainers from next door).

Percy was holding Annabeth's hand and was talking to her reassuringly. He was not expecting the smack upside the head from Louisa.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Louisa gestured violently at Annabeth with both hands, implying the obvious. "Well, I'm sorry; it's what we had to do." Louisa kicked him lightly before signalling for him to close his eyes. Percy just looked at her blankly. Annabeth translated. Percy obeyed, covering his eyes with his free hand.

When Louisa hit him around the head again, he looked, noticing Louisa had offered Annabeth some decency, covering the mom-to-be with a blanket covering her swollen stomach and below. Louisa tapped her watch and pointed at Annabeth as she suffered another contraction. Percy timed the contractions, noticing the next was roughly eight minutes later.

In that time, Louisa had gathered towels and a bowl of lukewarm water as well as some scissors; a new clean cleaning cloth; a diaper, a jumpsuit and a small, royal purple blanket for the baby.

"You're… you're never organised." Annabeth joked feebly. Louisa just waved her hands in the air and walked out. "Oy!" Louisa returned a minute later, smiling cheekily. "Of all the girls, you had to be my best friend." Louisa gave a sarcastic, two-fingered salute.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Leo had returned.

"Oh good." He said, breathing a sigh of relief that the baby hadn't been born yet. He waved the paramedics and the midwife in before moving to stand next to Louisa. "OK?" She nodded and pointed at her brother. He looked pale and sickly; worried about Annabeth, obviously, but probably frightened of the whole birth idea. "I just need a picture of his face and then I could do so much bribing and blackmail with that." Louisa gave a nod of agreement. Leo pointed at them both. "Great minds think alike, huh?" An amused smile passed over her lips and she gave a slight nod. "I'm detecting slight disagreement."

"Just pity." Annabeth spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving birth? Ooh! Five bucks if it's a girl!" Louisa gave another nod while Percy glared at them. Louisa spread her arms, looking at him defiantly in a silent 'bring it'. Percy just shook his head and looked back at Annabeth.

It was another hour before she was told to start pushing. Leo stood awkwardly with Louisa, trying to look at anything but the screaming and cursing Annabeth at that point. Louisa was watching him with a sarcastic and amused look.

Leo started fiddling with bits of technology and wires he had found in his pockets. Louisa watched his work curiously. She wasn't sure what he doing and it looked complicated, but she was amazed at how quickly and calmly he was working. Not that she would tell him that or his ego would hit the roof (and she really didn't want that).

"Just get it out!" Annabeth screamed at some point. Louisa checked her watch and realised ten minutes had passed, just her watching Leo work. Sometimes, she really hated ADHD.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, Annabeth painting the fairly bland walls with colourful curses and agonised cries, until she finally pushed out the baby.

The silent baby.

Percy cradled the exhausted Annabeth, who was muttering something that sounded like 'never again'.

Louisa shoved forward as soon as the paramedics cut the cord. They were checking the infant's airways.

She took the baby from them, holding it gently on its front and supporting its head. She patted its back firmly, but without hurting it. The baby choked and coughed up blood, wailing suddenly. Annabeth and Percy looked relived, while the paramedics looked astonished. It wasn't everyday somebody did their job for them.

Louisa checked before returning the baby. Then she turned to Leo, holding her hand out with a sarcastic smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" Leo muttered, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his wallet. He counted out five bucks and handed the money over. "Damn you." He grumbled. Louisa just smiled sweetly, pointedly folding the money neatly and slowly to prove her point. She tucked it in her pocket, stuck her tongue out at him before turning smoothly on the spot and moving to kneel next to her friend. Leo offered to make the paramedics a cup of tea, which they seemed happy about.

"He needs a name." Annabeth decided. The baby was clean and mewling in her arms, dressed in the diaper and jumpsuit Louisa had prepared earlier, the purple blanket wrapped around him. She looked up at Percy. "What'd you think?"

"Let Lou decide. She saved him." Louisa pointed at Percy, but looked at Annabeth.

"Percy Junior?" Louisa nodded. Percy shook his head and Louisa pulled a sulky face. Annabeth laughed softly at her friend. "Um..." Annabeth looked at Percy again.

"Leo's a good name!" Leo called from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Leo!" Percy called back, smiling.

"Just 'cos you can't stand the sheer awesome!" Leo shot back happily. Percy rolled his eyes. He noticed Annabeth was passing the infant over to him.

The baby squirmed as it was transferred from one parent to the other. He opened his eyes and stared up at Percy.

"He's got your eyes, Wise-girl." Annabeth sat up straighter and had a look, smiling.

"He looks like you though."

"Good choice." Annabeth smacked his leg. "Lou, can you run Annabeth a bath?" Louisa nodded, got up and left. "Thanks!" Percy called after her.

When Louisa returned five minutes later, the new parents had decided a name- Tobias.

"And no, not Toby for short." Annabeth told Leo as he opened his mouth to say something. Leo closed his mouth and stayed quiet, smiling sweetly.

Louisa stayed long enough to help get Annabeth cleaned up while Leo insisted that Percy picked 'Leo' as Tobias's middle name- Percy was having none of it.

Fifteen minutes later, Louisa dragged Leo out and back to their apartment.

"But I wanna stay there!" Leo protested childishly. She glanced at him before rolling her eyes. "Whoa, how did you-?" Leo checked his pockets. She smirked, holding up his key card. Leo looked her up and down. "You're not like the Stoll brothers, are you?" Her smirk faded, replaced with confusion. "Oh, they live a couple of blocks down- they can pickpocket someone blindfolded and you wouldn't notice until you looked for that something." She looked amused. "Don't go and find them, missy, I'm warning you." Leo prodded her in the chest lightly and jokingly. She raised her eyebrows, a quiet 'and what will you do about it?' Leo just smiled and waved her inside. "I want a coffee and a sandwich. Hop to it, woman!" She glowered at him, stubbornly sitting on the sofa and folding her arms. She went on to ignore him for ten minutes before he apologized and asked if she was hungry and wanted a coffee.

* * *

A month had passed. Leo and Louisa went to see their nephew every day and Louisa insisted on buying him various presents. Annabeth and Percy didn't mind, but they were running out of room.

It was all going nicely- Leo trying to get Louisa to talk, or at least say his name, but he constantly reminded her of their deal, which probably kept her quiet. But she had let him hug her without pushing him away and that was nice. Once she even returned the hug- Leo made the point of an overenthusiastic ecstatic feeling, squealing: "Ooh, I've got to put this in my diary!" before skipping (yes, skipping) to his room. He returned to find Louisa laughing. She was actually _laughing_.

"So, you do love me." Leo smiled. She just rolled her eyes, but she had a genuine smile about her, one Leo had only seen in the photos of her treasured album.

But then it went wrong.

They had been walking about, looking for something to do when Leo was attacked.

No, it wasn't Louisa for getting her own back on the toy snake in her bed (something she had not been happy about _at all_- Leo quickly learnt that rubber snakes could become dangerous weapons in her hands).

Leo didn't understand at first, blood running down from the deep graze on his forehead from where somebody had tackled him and he had hit his head. There was a dull thud and Leo looked up, dazed, to see Louisa roundhouse kick someone away.

She helped him to his feet, gently feeling his injury. He winced, but promised he was OK, offering a sheepish smile. A glint of silver caught his eye and the attacker ran at them.

Leo stepped in front of Louisa, the knife buried up to the hilt in his stomach.

He looked at the attacker- blonde hair, blue eyes, male. The attacker grinned evilly at him, twisting the blade. Leo cried out in pain before he was thrown aside. He remembered pain in his stomach and his head and then everything else was fuzzy and dark…

* * *

**Woo! **

**Uh, I mean, bad Art. Shouldn't be writing mean chapters… **


	15. Give a guy a break!

**:O**

* * *

Leo opened his eyes groggily, met with the light of a clinical room that smelt too 'hospital' for his liking. His stomach and his head hurt like hell. He moved his arm feebly to shield his eyes, but the lights dimmed and didn't hurt his eyes as much.

Lowering his arm, he looked round, recognising a pair of glittering sea green eyes staring at him from the semi semi-darkness.

"Hi." He smiled weakly. "Are you OK?" She nodded, sitting next to him. "What'd I do this time then?" She smiled.

"Got stabbed." Leo's heart nearly stopped.

"I knew it. I'm dead." He looked at her. "You talked." She nodded. "Bloody hell…" He tried to sit up, but pain flared in his stomach. She pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to lie down again. Leo complained and closed his eyes again.

A few seconds passed before he brightened and propped himself up on his elbows. "You owe me a kiss." She blinked at him before scowling and mouthing a curse. She snatched up a pen and notepad a doctor had left on the bedside table and scribbled something. She tore the paper off and shoved it in his hand:

_I O U __**1**__ kiss. _

Leo grinned. "I like the way you've underlined the one." She didn't respond, folding her arms and hunching her shoulders as she sulked. Leo tucked an arm around her waist, laughing. "Aw, you love me really." She sighed.

"Git." Her voice was hoarse. Not having spoken in years, obviously it was going to be.

"You didn't deny."

"I'll kill you." Leo just smiled, rereading the paper again.

"Oh gods, I've just thought of something." She looked at him quizzically. "Everybody thinks you're mute, right?" She nodded slowly. "You could really freak people out then. Be the 'mysterious voice' saying creepy things in dark rooms or something." She checked his forehead. "Oy, I'm naturally this amazing. I'm not ill."

* * *

Leo had lots of visitors that day. Louisa didn't talk around them, falling silent again. Leo didn't say anything about her talking, even though he was bursting to. He kept the sheet of paper under his pillow.

"Trust you to get stabbed!" Jason grinned, ruffling Leo's hair.

"Why are you the only one enthusiastic about that?"

"Nico was. He laughed when he heard and then asked if you were going to be OK."

"I need words with that guy. Stern words."

"Leo, you don't do stern."

"I can try, shut up."

The girls were (obviously) tearful, but were relieved when they saw he was recovering. He got plenty of female attention then- lots of hugs. Louisa just rolled her eyes and left.

"Aw, she's jealous." Leo smirked.

"Don't say that around her." Annabeth smiled.

"She'll smack you one." Piper giggled.

"But… I'm injured."

"Lou won't care." Hazel told him, smiling.

"Oh, charming." Annabeth shrugged.

"That's Lou for you." She said. "Strange person."

"Can't blame her really though, can you?" Reyna looked at the women. They nodded in agreement. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Leo broke it asking where baby Tobias was.

"Ugh, he was early and the doctors decided he needed to be here to, uh, be pumped with steroids or something to make him stronger." Annabeth pulled a face while Percy frowned. "We're not allowed to see him." She sighed miserably.

"I can cause a distraction if you want to sneak in and see him." Leo offered. Annabeth smiled weakly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Leo nodded.

"Why won't they let you see him?" Frank asked.

"He's 'fragile'." Percy marked out air quotations. "Fragile my ass." He muttered.

Louisa walked in at the moment, hearing her brother say 'my ass'. She looked at him strangely. "What?" Percy frowned. Louisa's expression didn't change and Percy started laughing nervously. "What?"

"She just thinks you're weird."

"You know it's true, Percy. There's no denying it."

"Shut up, Jason."

"Make me."

"Will."

"Boys, I'm sure you'll both be very good at killing each other," **(I know, had to add it in!)**, "but Leo doesn't want to see you cat-fighting." Piper smiled.

"Oh no, please. I want to get it on video." Jason and Percy glared at him. Leo gave an angelic smile, but was distracted. "Oy, where's my coffee?" Louisa smirked, raised the takeaway cup in a mock toast before drinking pointedly. "Damn you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lou, go and get him a coffee." Annabeth demanded. Louisa shook her head. "Now." Louisa refused, pulling a wad of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Annabeth. "What's that?" Louisa shook the papers pointedly. Annabeth took them warily. "Oh my gods… how did you get these?" It was Tobias's medical papers. Louisa gave a knowing smirk, pulled up a chair and sat down.

Annabeth and Percy stood to the side, going through the papers. Neither of them seemed too happy with what some of it read, but they didn't share with the group.

* * *

Hours later, Louisa was the only one left. She refused point blank to leave, annoying the doctors. Security wouldn't lay a finger on her, considering she was a high ranking legion and female.

With everybody gone, Leo tried to get Louisa to talk more. She didn't answer most of his questions, eventually threatening to duct-tape his mouth shut if he didn't shut up _now_.

"You are violent."

"Well done, genius." She said sarcastically.

"How about that kiss then?" She rolled her eyes, not replying. "Oh, Lou, please. I'll stop nagging."

"Ya won't."

"Will. Promise."

"Bull." She told him. Leo smiled.

"It's better when you talk." She just nodded. "You could just get that kiss out of the way now." He tilted his head to the side, smiling innocently. "Unless you're worried you would want another afterwards."

"D'ya not have an off-switch or somethin'?"

"Nope."

"Dammit…" Leo chuckled.

They sat in silence for a short while. Leo found he was happy just watching her. Different emotions played through her eyes as thoughts swirled around her mind. Some emotions looked worrying, but Leo didn't dare ask anything. He was in enough pain already.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you stop talking?" She looked at him and he saw pain exploding in her eyes. "I mean, I know what happened… that day. But Annabeth said it was like somebody had thrown a switch and your voice just stopped." Annabeth had also told him that Louisa had psychiatrist visits four times a week for two years, but it hadn't helped. Louisa's mind had shut out words and talking with anyone as it was a form of sharing feelings and ideas. Louisa hadn't shared anything with anyone other than Jessica. By falling silent, Louisa didn't have to say anything to anyone, but it was also a sign of trust issues.

Louisa still hadn't answered his question. He doubted she ever would.

That's when the door opened.

Louisa jumped to her feet immediately, standing to attention and saluting.

Leo didn't register what was happening straight away, but he took in the visitor's uniform and noticed the high ranking symbol. This was probably the General. He was in charge of the entire Legions formation; keeping it running, funded and organizing teaching lessons to new recruits. He played a very important role in the District's security and was high up in the Government to increase the Legions' potential and performance.

"Stand down, Smith." Louisa stood at ease.

Leo also knew the General didn't talk to normal civilians unless it was something drastically important and potentially life-saving/ changing.

Something didn't sit right with him…

* * *

**So- Leo's alive, Lou's talked and we have a new character (who will be a very minor character). **

**Let's see what you guys come up with- what will happen next? :)**


	16. Offers and refusals

"Say what?" Louisa glared at him. Leo barely registered, trying to get his mind around what the General had told them. "Outside? You want us to go Outside?" The General gave a curt nod.

"Why? Something the matter?"

"Why do you want us to go Outside?" Leo asked.

"It is the Government's wish. In the past, we have sent out families with young children, but none have ever returned. We decided that maybe a couple-" Louisa cleared her throat.

"We're not dating." Leo translated. _Yet_, he added silently.

"My apologies." The General glanced at Louisa before continuing. "Obviously you have no children and will not be expecting any soon. With Louisa's military training and your expertise in technology and the likes, the Government deems you fit to go Outside."

"What's Outside?" Leo quizzed.

"We are not sure."

"Then why send people Outside at all?"

"We are trying to raise the population, boy." The General growled, getting frustrated with the questions. "This District will only hold so many."

"So, you're thinking of expanding or building another District elsewhere?" The General nodded. "And we're going Outside to see if people can live out there?" Another nod. "I hate guinea pigs." Louisa rolled her eyes.

"You're friends with this?" She gave a nod, pulling a face that said 'apparently'.

"Hey." Leo protested. "Offense taken." Louisa smirked.

The General sighed.

"If you come back alive, you will be granted an upper class apartment and enough funds to last ten years. Each." He added. "Should you not come back alive, the apartment and the money will be donated to people of your choice."

"Can we split the money?" Leo asked, thinking of his small group of friends. Louisa nodded in agreement.

"It can be done, yes."

"Right, the apartment can go to, uh…" Leo glanced at Louisa. "Percy and Annabeth?" She nodded. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and their son, Tobias can have the apartment. If I give you a list of names, can you split the money between them?" The General nodded. "Thanks." The General nodded again. "When do we go then?"

"Give yourself time to heal. We will wait a fortnight before we send you Outside. You will receive weekly updates on the situation." Leo and Louisa nodded. "Smith, drop the list of names on my desk Monday." Louisa nodded, standing to attention and saluting. "Dismissed. And not a word to anyone." The General left.

Louisa collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Idiot." She grumbled.

"Who?"

"People."

"Fair enough." Leo smiled weakly. "Any idea what's Outside?" He asked. She sighed.

"I've seen glimpses. There was on tower ya could climb ta the top, but it's not that safe now."

"Anything?"

"Just… just old houses 'n' broken cars. I thought I saw the shadows movin' at one point, but I couldn't tell. 'N' I got spotted." She paused. "That's, uh, one of the reasons why I got inta the Legions. I could climb."

"And had the nerve to do so." She nodded. "So… how about that kiss?" She groaned in annoyance, her shoulders slouching in defeat. Leo chuckled. "You wrote it down, remember?" He smiled, retrieving the sheet from under his pillow. "Look, see?" He held it in front of her face. "Look, Lou, look what it says."

"I know what it says, I bloody wrote it."

"How about you settle the debt then?" She hunched her shoulders and folded her arms stubbornly. "You know you wanna…" Leo teased. She went to smack him, remembered his injury and froze. "You were going to attack a crippled person."

"Ya ain't crippled."

"I am." She looked at him. "Temporarily." She continued to look at him. "I'm in pain." He was still getting the Look. "I'm lazy. But I am in some pain."

"Mm-hm." She hummed disbelievingly. Or carelessly, Leo couldn't tell.

"Florence Nightingale much." He sighed, smiling.

* * *

Louisa stayed with him that night. Sleeping in a separate bed the infirmary had provided, but at least she was still in the same room.

Leo was struggling to sleep, his stomach hurting like crazy. Instead, he contented himself by watching her sleep.

For the first few hours, she seemed fine, happy with whatever she was dreaming of. She looked so angelic and peaceful asleep; no frowning, no glaring, no worries. But slowly, a grimace started to take her smile's place. She looked scared.

Leo was forcing himself to sit up and reach for her, chivalrously ignoring the pain in his stomach, when he noticed she was crying.

He froze in shock before quickly shifting beds. She didn't wake, but cringed away from him, as if his presence and his weight on the bed had affected her nightmare somehow. Tears still streamed.

"Lou." He shook her shoulder. "Lou, wake up." Leo couldn't wake her with normal wake-up attempts. He could wait until she woke herself up, but he didn't want her suffering from the clear nightmares any longer.

Very bravely- or stupidly- Leo leant down (again, ignoring the agony blazing in his stomach).

And he kissed her.

She woke up then, smacking him away instinctively.

"What the bloody hell d'ya think ya doin'?!" She shouted, jumping to her feet.

"I was trying to wake you up. You were having a nightmare." Leo explained. He had one arm around his stomach, as if it would settle the pain. He looked up at her. "I panicked, OK?" She glowered at him, breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

"Sorry." She eventually said. She carefully helped him to his feet, wary of his injury. She helped him back onto his bed, checking that nobody had come running at her shouts. "I'll get the doctor." She turned to leave, but Leo grabbed her hand.

"I'll be OK."

"Leo, it's amazin' ya didn't break anythin'." She gently pulled her hand free and went to get a doctor.

Leo was glad when she came back and even happier when he saw a doctor with her that had a morphine shot. Normally, he hated injections, but he liked this one.

"Fell out the bed?" The doctor smiled.

"I fidget." Leo returned easily. The doctor laughed softly, put a small dressing over the injection wound before leaving. "Fell out the bed?" He hissed at Louisa. She shrugged.

"I couldn't exactly say I attacked ya."

"I take some blame for that." She smiled weakly.

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not. That could've ripped ya stiches."

"I have stiches?"

"Oh, Leo, how on earth d'ya survive? Yes, ya have stiches."

"Cool."

The next day, Leo wanted to get up. Louisa wouldn't let him.

So he fell out of the bed. On purpose this time round.

"Oh for the love of… idiot." She grumbled. He refused to be pulled to his feet, going limp and unhelpful.

"Leo no wanna go bed." He said in a childish voice.

"Ya have ta." Leo shook his head stubbornly, folding his arms. Louisa sighed. "Fine." She grabbed the sheets from the bed and bundled them up into long strips. Before he had even figured out what she was doing, she had tied his hands together and then tied the sheets a narrow column in the room. Leo tugged on it.

"Damn you."

* * *

He had visitors half an hour later.

"Leo?" Frank stared at him, perplexed.

"I fell out of the bed and Lou tied me up." Leo sighed. "I did want to sit on the floor."

"Why?" Hazel laughed.

"I didn't like the bed." They all smiled at him.

"Where's Lou then?" Annabeth asked.

"Dunno. Hopefully she's getting me brekkie. I'm starving." Leo looked curiously up at Percy and Annabeth. "How's Tobias?"

"Well, after we left you, Annabeth had a bit of a strop and we, um, persuaded them to let us see him."

"He looks so tiny in that horrible incubator." Annabeth frowned. "I don't want him in there. I want him home. There's tubes and wires everywhere and I don't like it."

* * *

Louisa was listening outside, hearing her best friend's complaints. She went to find out what was going on with her nephew, sneaking to the maternity wing. It took a while for the doctors to understand what she was silently saying and by the time she did, she was halfway down the corridor and looking for the infant herself.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed in here." One doctor said.

"You're not the boy's parents." Another said. Louisa glared at them.

"Her brother is the father. She's the baby's aunt." A nurse mumbled. They left quickly, faltering under her glare.

Tobias was tiny in the incubator, miniscule. It didn't look right with all the wires and tubes, but one was the ventilator, the other pumping steroids into his small body while a wire kept track of his heartbeat.

The infant slept peacefully, even drooling a little. Louisa smiled.

She just wanted to free Tobias from the incubator, the wires, the tubes and take him to his parents, but what good would that do if he was too fragile?

But he had seemed fine. The paramedics had said so, even if he had been born dead. They wouldn't be paramedics if they couldn't do their job properly, would they?

Louisa gently traced her finger and thumb along the steroids tube. It reached up to an IV pole with a bag hanging from it.

Her dyslexia jumbled the letters momentarily, but she didn't see any words related to steroids.

* * *

Louisa burst into the room, in a right state.

"Lou?" Louisa gestured, pointing crazily and waving her arms in the direction of outside the door. "What?" Annabeth frowned. Louisa face-palmed, grabbed her best friend by the wrist and dragged her out. Percy followed at a brisk jog.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, trying to get up. They had freed him from his restraints, Frank and Nico getting him back on the bed.

"Dunno. But whatever it is, Lou's not happy about it." Piper chewed her lip worriedly.

"Lou's not going to lose it again, is she?" Hazel asked quietly.

"I don't know." Piper answered honestly.

"It depends what it is, doesn't it?" Reyna said.

* * *

**I'm going to live it there as I have nothing else at this current moment in time. I hope it's alright! Please review! :D **


	17. Mysteries

**Well, I got my GCSE results today! It's a major relief that I've finally got them and I'm really pleased. Overall, I've got two A's, two B's, one C and a D (which was in Geography, I'm not too keen about it). And my mum and dad got me choccie as a reward! (I've already eaten most of it). I'm also looking into getting a panda pillow pet. Or I might get a penguin one- I love penguins! Especially the penguins of Madagascar- those guys are ninjas!**

* * *

Leo's two weeks of healing and training faded into three months. Louisa did help from time-to-time, teaching him self-defence and archery, but most of the time, he was just training to increase his fitness.

She pretty much had three months without Leo. It was nice and quiet, but boring a lot of the time. She had no-one to play pranks on and Annabeth wasn't an ideal target at the minute.

A week after Leo was discharged from the hospital, Annabeth and Percy were allowed to collect their son and finally take him home. For the first five minutes everything was fine.

And then Tobias had woken up.

Louisa hadn't been present at the time, sketching out a timetable for Leo's training sessions. The poor guy was exhausted- ten hours of training a day. Twelve if he had the mean coach.

Annabeth stormed past her, distracting Louisa from the timetable. Dropping her stuff, Louisa bounced after her friend, stopping in front of her. Annabeth's anger was simmering in her eyes and was minutes away from exploding. Last time that had happened, Louisa hadn't dared pull a vicious prank for two weeks.

"Lou, move." Louisa looked at her quizzically and Annabeth bit her lip in annoyance. "Go and see Tobias." She said. Louisa continued to hold her gaze and Annabeth gave a murderous and grim smile. "I have to kill some people." Louisa stepped aside and waved Annabeth on, smiling proudly. Then she went to go and see her nephew.

Walking in, Louisa hadn't seen anything wrong. Percy was sat in a chair, cradling his tiny son in his arms while feeding the infant from a bottle. He glanced up as Louisa approached. His eyes held a mix of emotions- ecstasy that he now held his son and was feeding him, but anger as strong as Annabeth's. The only difference was that his anger wasn't rolling off of him in waves like it had been for Annabeth.

Louisa looked at Tobias, who was dozing off as he fed. He seemed perfectly fine. There was no second head or fifth limb. He was dressed in a simple, flannel blue jumpsuit, kicking his feet occasionally. She looked back at the incubator, noticing that the wires that Tobias had had in him previously still dangled around. She moved towards the supposed supply of steroids and tried to decipher the word on it.

Percy called her back over. He set the bottle down and was now winding Tobias.

"Wait until he opens his eyes." He told her, anger making his voice tremor. She waited, hooking her thumb in Tobias's small hand. He closed his tiny fingers around it with a strength that surprised her. She looked at her brother questioningly. Percy just pulled a face as Tobias hiccupped.

Tobias opened his eyes a few minutes later. Instead of the grey Louisa distinctly remembered, the tot's eyes were a venomous and inhuman yellow. She carefully removed the baby from Percy's arms and held Tobias at eye level. Yup, his eyes were definitely yellow.

Percy stood up and stretched a kink from his back. "Where'd Annabeth go?" He asked. Louisa shot him the Look, but he just stared at her blankly. Louisa rolled her eyes at his confusion (or stupidity- it was hard to tell with him). "Uh… I'm gonna look for her. You mind watch Tobias for a bit?" She smiled and Percy returned it gratefully, leaving the room.

Louisa looked at the infant in her arms to see he was playing with a loose strand of her hair. Despite their odd colour, his eyes were innocent and warm, happy with the simplicity of his small world.

Sighing, she went for a walk, taking Tobias with her. Leo would have a strong opinion on this, no doubt about it.

Leo was on his lunch break, luckily, quite happily sitting down with a towel around his shoulders, a coffee in one hand and a thick wad of what looked like forms he was supposed to be filling in held in his hand and being used to cool him down. Even though he was exhausted, he grinned at Louisa. His grin broadened at the blue tot in her arms and he jumped up.

"Is this Tobias? Whoa, I swear his eyes were-" Louisa clapped a free hand over his mouth and gave him a stern look. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "What's going on? Why are his eyes like that?" Leo asked quietly. Louisa shrugged. Leo took Tobias from her and smiled at him. "Are you causing trouble?" He teased. Tobias just gurgled happily, reaching up to play with Leo's hair.

"Annabeth went off to kill some people." Leo couldn't help but grin.

"Oy, Smith!" Louisa peered around Leo, falling mute once again. A trio of her legion friends rambled over, smiling and nudging each other. "Is that kid yours?" Louisa shook her head, surprising them. "Who's it then?"

"He's not an 'it' and he's her brother's kid." Leo replied for her.

"You have a brother?" One of the other legionaries asked. Louisa pulled a face and they all laughed.

"I'd eat my hat if you ever had a kid, Smith." The third legionary smirked.

"I'd eat my hat too- especially if it were for someone like this guy." Leo felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment and annoyance while the three legionaries laughed and nudged each other. Louisa glared at them and they quickly fell silent.

"Louisa!" She held her hands up in innocence before turning and coming face-to-face with her best friend. "When Percy said watch him, he did _not_ mean wander off with him." Louisa glanced at Leo before looking at Annabeth pointedly. Annabeth glowered at her and Louisa promptly shooed her colleagues away. They hurried off, fully aware of the damage Louisa could do.

Annabeth pointed at Louisa accusingly. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what she's thinking, but I'm thinking you've gone mad about something." Leo said, trying to ease the tension in the air. "Oh, and you can have Tobias back. He's starting to smell funny." Annabeth turned her glare on him, but it was slightly milder, amused more than angry. "So, who did you kill?"

"I didn't, unfortunately. I went to see the Government, but the bloody legionaries didn't let me past." Louisa frowned at the 'bloody legionaries' bit, but didn't even have the heart to glare at Annabeth. "Instead I was sent away and had to put my complaint in _writing_." Annabeth scowled. "Put it in writing, my ass." Louisa smiled proudly, but Annabeth didn't notice.

"Hey, where's Percy?" Leo asked.

"Um…" Annabeth glanced round. "I think I've lost him."

"That was clever." Leo smirked.

"Shut up, Leo." Annabeth sighed. She looked down at Tobias, who was reaching up to curl his fingers in her blonde curls. "I better get this one home. If you see Percy, can you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Leo asked stupidly. Annabeth just blinked at him in disbelief.

"Lou, you need to sort this one out." Louisa nodded, smirking devilishly. Leo mocked a frightened look, which faded into a real one when his trainers called his name. His lunch break was over. Whimpering, he looked at the two women for pity, but they only smiled in triumph.

"I'm going off you two." He mumbled, sulking off back to his training session.

* * *

Louisa and Annabeth cared for Tobias for a few hours before Percy turned up. He, too, didn't look happy, but he smiled when he saw Annabeth, Louisa and Tobias sitting on the floor. Tobias was lying on his back, kicking his legs and waving his arms at the ceiling. He sat with them, gingerly picking his son up and smiling at him.

"Did you find anything?" Annabeth asked. Percy shook his head.

"They didn't let me past the doors, the stupid buggers." He glanced at his sister, his expression softening. "No offense Lou, but you work with some people that seriously annoy me." Louisa smiled and shrugged it off.

"They annoy her too, but she has to work with them." Annabeth translated. "She used to have pictures of the ones that annoyed her and would throw knives at them." Louisa nodded, smirking proudly. Percy simply rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"I'm slowly getting used to this… to this womanly madness you two have got going on."

"What? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Well… kind of, yeah."

"Honestly, Percy, you're really strange."

"And you two are even stranger than me." Louisa nodded in agreement. There was a knock on their door and she got up to answer it. Leo stood there, looking damn tired, yet he was smiling.

"I got off early!" Louisa raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "I accidently shot at the General, missing him by this much…" He held up his hand, his finger and thumb about a centimetre apart. "They sent me home, but I have to go back tomorrow with full apologies and promises I won't do it again." Louisa was smiling by this point. "It was an accident, I swear." Louisa waved it off and he relaxed slightly. "Well, I need a shower, so I'll be next door if you need more."

"Yeah, OK, Leo, go away now." Percy smiled, getting up and tucking Tobias in his arm. He moved over and past Louisa. "Go on, Leo, go home and get cleaned up." Percy spoke as if he were speaking to a five-year-old. Leo instantly latched onto the game.

"Yes sir." He said dutifully, turning and walking obediently to his apartment next door. Percy watched him go, shaking his head in a brotherly fashion while smiling.

"Lou, keep an eye on him for me. I've got a feeling he's had a sneaky coffee somewhere." Louisa dropped her shoulders and pulled a face of despair. Percy clapped her on the shoulder and sent her out after Leo.

Leo had indeed had several sneaky coffees. The scent of it lingered in the air and she could hear the coffee machine whirring up in the kitchen. The shower was running, but, as always, Leo had left the door open.

Louisa sighed and went to turn off the coffee machine. Leo turned up five minutes later, wrapped only in a towel. Louisa grabbed a knife from the block and hurled it at him, averting her gaze afterwards.

"Put somethin' on, dammit!"

"Well, I didn't smell coffee and that counts as an emergency." He smiled. "And an emergency means no time for clothes!" He declared boldly, waving his free hand in the air in declaration. Louisa glared at him briefly before looking away again. "Aw, come on, Lou. You want to look, don't you?" He teased.

"If you don't put somethin' on, I swear on the Styx I will stab you 'til there ain't blood left for ya to bleed."

"You are violent." Leo sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I could put something on… only if you make me a coffee." Her glare hardened. "OK, OK, I will go and put something on." She continued to glare at him until he left. "You know, Lou, you could try and be nicer sometimes." He called from his room. He didn't get a response, which could prove lethal in the next few hours. "I mean, you could change in that voucher you gave me." He still didn't get a response. "Lou, you haven't run off have you?" Silence continued to reign. "Uh, if there is anybody here could you make a noise or move something to let us know where you are?" Seconds passed before a loud smashing and crashing filled the apartment. Leo pulled his T-shirt over his head. "What was that?" He demanded warily. Louisa didn't reply yet again, prompting Leo into hurrying out of the room to where he had left her in the kitchen.

His precious coffee machine was in pieces on the floor. Louisa stood next to the bits of metal, coffee grains and glass, looking very pleased with herself. "I- why- you…" He looked up at her. "LOUISA, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" She simply laughed. "You've upset me now, you horrible person." Leo ran at her, capturing her in his arms. "You are going to pay, missy."

"Ooh, very scared." She smiled.

"So you should be." Leo sulked. "You owe me a coffee machine." She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. Leo automatically held on tighter. She looked him in the eye, assuming that he was mad to think she would ever do such a thing.

Leo tried to stay mad at her, but it was very distracting to see that their faces were merely two inches apart, not even that. And she hadn't escaped his hold yet, not resisting as much as she normally would. Was she playing some sort of game with him?

Pulling himself together, Leo forced himself to hold her gaze and not stare at her lips. "You also owe me a kiss. You are in serious debt, chica."

* * *

**Coolio- what do we think about the whole thing with Tobias and this latest bit of Leoisa? **


	18. OUTSIDE

Three months of training for Leo was three months too long. The Government had gathered and was now ordering them Outside on pain of death. Louisa's looks portrayed her thoughts- send them Outside and there was a next to no chance of returning. No point of killing them if there wasn't anything to glean from it all.

They now stood by the giant gates that separated civilisation from the Outside. Their closest friends had been let through to say good bye. The girls were tearful, huddling around Louisa. The boys looked worried for Leo, giving him awkward hugs, even Nico.

"Trust it to be you, Leo." Frank smiled sadly.

"I know right?" Leo grinned, trying to ease the tension. Jason ruffled his hair.

"Be careful."

"Aw, didn't know you cared, Sparky." Jason scowled at him, but was smiling a second later.

A chorus of trumpets filled the air, drowning out any other sound. Leo hefted his rucksack onto his shoulders, noticing Louisa was doing the same. They had enough food each to last two weeks, maybe three if they ate rations. Leo knew for a fact that Louisa also had knives, a sword, her trusted bow and arrows and a retractable shield. Leo had a few knives and he could always borrow her sword. He wasn't trusted with weapons.

He also had a smaller bag of bits of junk, scrap and anything else he could use to make whatever he wanted. The legions had heard of his mechanical skill and had taught him how to make a few basic weapons- not that Leo didn't know that already…

They also had first aid kits, flashlights with a dozen spare packets of batteries each, a sleeping bag and something of Leo's own creation. There were only two pairs of sunglasses that Leo had made that could switch between X-ray, night-vision and thermal-vision while also scanning unknown objects to determine what they were- such as a plant and whether or not it was edible. They were also stylish. Obviously.

Legionaries moved in and closed order in front of the mass of civilians. They had their shields up while facing the great doors. A signal was sent up to the control/watch towers and the two men in them set to work opening the doors.

Leo glanced at Louisa. She had her head tilted back in defiance, but her eyes held a glimmer of nervousness as they watched the doors slowly open. Both of them were dressed in typical legionary uniform with the armour underneath- chest plates, greaves, gauntlets, etc.

When the doors were open wide enough for them to get through, the General curtly waved them through. Louisa was the first to move, Leo's ADHD wondering how the men in the towers got up there with no visible ladders. He had to stumble after Louisa- so much for a heroic exit.

He turned and gave a last wave before the doors thudded shut with an air of finality.

"Right, where are we going?" Louisa rummaged in one of her many pockets and withdrew a thick bit of folded paper.

She unfolded it, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him. It was a map of what the legion had discovered about Outside. As far as Leo knew, they had to fill it in as much as possible before returning.

Louisa checked her other pockets before retrieving a compass. She waited for it to settle at North and then pointed West. Leo followed her dutifully, talking to ease the silence. Outside was dark- it was just before midday but a storm was rolling in. They had to find shelter within the next few hours or the storm would slow them down drastically.

"It's just us, Lou, you can talk now." Louisa glanced at him with sad eyes. "What's the matter?" Leo wondered if she was worried about somebody overhearing them on the mics or radios, but they weren't given any. They had to travel far and the radios' range wasn't that good.

Boldly, Leo took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "You can talk to me, chica." She gave a small grateful smile, but didn't speak, clambering over the rubble.

Leo had always imagined the Outside to seem… magical. But it didn't. It was desolate and lifeless. There were chunks of rubble, small mountains of various sizes everywhere. They had to climb over loads of these. They came across the rusted hulls of abandoned cars. Worryingly, some had massive claw marks slashed through the bonnets or tyres were littered about in tattered shreds. A thick fog that smelt faintly of rotten or rotting materials- meat?- limited their vision to a few feet. Both of them had drawn out their flashlights, but they cast shadows that unnerved Leo. They had found a few foundations of buildings and roads, but there wasn't much to speak of. There were even strange noises filling the air- howls, screeches, cries… none of them helped Leo maintain his optimism about this.

What did help him was the fact that Louisa didn't let go of his hand. Leo wasn't sure if she was doing that because she wanted to or she just wanted to know she wasn't alone out here. Either way, he liked it. It was as if her small hand fit in his calloused one, their fingers intertwined.

The first patters of rain caught Louisa's attention and she picked up the pace. Leo's legs, back and shoulders complained at the more movement- this rucksack was getting increasingly heavier. They had walked over uneven ground at a solid, quick pace for hours now. Louisa was more used to it than he was and he didn't want to let her down, but if felt like his muscles were on fire.

They found a big pile of rocks with a large slab on top, making a cave of sorts. It seemed very convenient, but Leo wasn't complaining. He dropped Louisa's hand reluctantly to shed his rucksack. Sighing in relief, he allowed his shoulders to relax. Louisa smiled at him, ditching her own pack.

"So, first night Outside. Marshmallows?"

"You bought marshmallows?"

"Of course." Leo smiled. She rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

In a few minutes, they had a fire going and were sitting down, resting. Leo was using his pack as a pillow, Louisa stoking the fire next to him. She was frowning at the flames and muttering.

"You OK?" Leo asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Mm-hm." She replied monotonously, not looking around. Leo moved to kneel next to her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Her frown deepened as the fire curled upwards. "Why do you look like you want to kick ass then?" She didn't seem to realise his feeble attempt at humour, using the thick stick she held to move the rubbish and broken wood to entice the flames hotter and higher.

Lightning flashed, thunder cracked outside and it started to pour heavily. Louisa sat back on her heels, pulling her hair from the neat bun she had to have as part of the legion uniform rules. Leo had to stop himself from running his hands through its soft silkiness, so he simply enjoyed how the fire reflected off of its natural shine. A deep raven, the fire highlighting parts so that they seemed dark blue or purple, and curling at the ends, Leo loved her hair. It was waist-length and he wished she would keep it down as it softened her expression, but she simply fashioned it back into her classic ponytail.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Leo asked what food they had. Louisa smiled weakly at his request, moving to her pack.

"The fire still needs to get warmer before we can cook anything on it."

"Right." Leo mumbled, still watching her. "So… I spy?" She looked at him, bemused. "I'm ADHD and bored."

"D'ya really expect to see anythin' through that?" She nodded at the heavy downpour that laced with the fog. Lightning lit the sky briefly.

"No. OK, what am I thinking of?"

"Food." Leo mocked surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked breathlessly, smiling. Louisa rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire.

* * *

**I'll leave it there 'cos I've run out of ideas… hopefully I can update again tomorrow. **

**I've also been working on Alvie's story today- don't worry, I won't kill him… or Crystal- but I will shock you all! **


End file.
